riseofincarnatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamina weapon
Laminae (aka lamina) are weapons that are presumed made of divine technology. The Prophet has given to each incarnate its own weapon in order to face the Sovereign. Recent days have seen the appearance of a string of weapons of unidentified origin. While their appearance is superficially similar to that of known armaments, they operate by fundamentally different mechanisms, miraculous technology housed in a familiar shell. What's more, these weapons frequently turn up around incarnates--another detail beyond explanation. These arms will later come to be known as laminae, but at this stage they have yet to develop a collective label. Laminae resonate with their users' psyche, enabling those with unusually strong minds--incarnates--to draw out the full extent of their power. That fact, together with the frequency with which these devices are found by incarnates, makes the possibility of coincidence extremely doubtful, with the implication being that someone is intentionally distributing these weapons to the world's incarnates. Investigations into their source have proven as yet unfruitful. Those few who know of laminae's existence welcome any that fall into their allies' hands and fear those found by their enemies. Such polarized emotions have spurred on further research, and analysis of these weapons continues. On the streets, some people have begun the risky proposition of attacking incarnates in order to claim their laminae for themselves. Perhaps therein lies the true aim of the one distributing these arms: to grant power to the incarnates, then force them into combat. But who, and to what end? History Compared to the present day, there were far fewer incarnates in the mid-21st century of the first timeline of man's history--now our distant past, long since erased by the Prophet--yet research on them reached an advanced level. One theory in particular proved especially influential. Credit for the discovery goes to Dr. Sakaki, a noted luminary working in research into incarnates' possible military applications. He observed that some substance was resonating with the incarnates' strong psyches, and dedicated the rest of his lifetime to its analysis. When he died at age 64, his students carried on his work, and the turn of the 22nd century saw the first successful synthesis of this new telepathic medium based on Sakaki's Lamina Theory. This new material, lamina, was able to respond to its user's mind to produce a variety of effects, and quickly found applications in a wide spectrum of fields in the following years. Chief among its uses, though, was weaponry--a fact attested by its name, the Latin word for "blade." Lamina amplified the incarnates' power. By the start of the 23rd century, humans who had amplified their psychic abilities using lamina made successful contact with daimones. More and more normal humans began to awake as incarnates. Increasingly tight restrictions were put upon the use of lamina, but the global incarnate population had already grown exponentially--a fact which ultimately led to the cataclysm of the 32nd century. Through his attempts to rewrite history, the Prophet concluded that incarnates were the one force able to change the world's course--the ones with the power to defeat the Sovereign. By extension, augmenting that power seemed a logical step. In that respect, the Prophet's introduction of lamina to the past seems an inevitability. By embedding lamina directly into the body of his incarnate host, the Terminal Being, the Prophet has managed to bring more and more of the substance back with him through time with each iteration until present day. And now, in Earth's ninth 21st century, that large store of lamina represents blades at the Sovereign's throat, placed into the hands of incarnates by the Prophet's designs. Category:Story Category:Items